trick or treat
by Iheartvocaliod
Summary: What happeneds when five teens decided to take a trip to a old haunted mansion on the edge of town. They're picked off one by one, well they be able to save each other or be trapped in the mansion for ever. kaito, luka, luki, len ,rin ,meiko ,miku , and gakupo. lukaxkaito, lukaxgakupo, lenxrin, lenxmiku, lukaxluki(brother sister).HAPPY HALLOWEEN!
1. A Friendly Fright

**charicters are not mine I own nothing**

It was the night before halloween when a " CREEK! " sounded from down stairs made luka look up from her laptop. She glanced around her room her loft bed with her pink and purple sheets, her vanity with all her make up and her stylish couch in the back of the room every thing was quite. She got up to go see what is was she opened her door and headed down the hall. When she entered the kitchen she ran her hand across the smooth marble, then " CREEK" there it was again. It was coming from the pantry she slowly walked to open the door.

"I got you!" a voice screamed.

"HHHEEEELLLPPP" she owner screamed as the owner of the voice wrapped her in to a big bear hug. She opened her eyes only to realised it was Kaito her best guyfriend.

"Are you ok" her older brother , Luki, yelled panicky as he raced down the steps, he had always been so over protective.

"Yes I'm fine", she yelled back ,"It's just Kaito"

" Ohh ok " he said as he walked in to the room, then stared at Kaito coldly when he saw his arms around his little sister, "Hands off" he said rudely as he walked in between them.

Rin , Luka's best friend, and len , Rin's twin brother came down stairs a minute after Luki. The young twins eyes showed they were tired. The twins were always the trouble makers of the house, don't let their cuteness fool you.

" Great , you've woken up half the house" Kaito said giving Luki the same cold stare. Luki just shrugged and ran his hand through his strawberry pink hair the same shade as Luka. "Luka' he thought to him self "her soft hair, flawless skin, long eye lashes with her sky blue eyes" wait he and Luka were just friends nothing more."Hey" he said pushing that thought out of his mind "I have a awesome idea we could all spend the night at the abandon mansion on the other side of town."

"Sounds awesome", Len shouted his eyes becoming bright ,"hey maybe we could wear our costumes there"

The girls remained silent they weren't sure about going. That place was pretty creepy, the broken windows, the spider webs, that dark feeling you have when you see it. It just wasn't right.

" I-I don't know about that, is it even legal? " Rin spoke out.

"Come on well be fine." Luki said with out a care.

"o-ok I guess." Rin's voice trailed off. She didn't think it was a good idea ,but she was to tired to argue.

"Come on it's geting late we should go to bed." Len said with a yawn. With that they all went up the steps to their rooms

* * *

Luka laid in her bed wondering whether it was a good idea to go to the mansion ,but at least she'd have Kaito and Luki there with her along with Rin and Len.I just hope everyone well come back ok.


	2. bloody rose

They walk down the street to the forest were the old manson was. They all wore there costumes rin and len went as black cats , luka was a masqurade angel, kaito dressed up as a kight, and luki got stuck with a doctor costume sence he shopped late. The streets were always dead on this side of town ,but this time it seemed like nothing was alive accepte for them. Rin and len skipped ahead singing...

I'm proud of my eye color, it's sky blue

unfortunately i've never seen the sky though

but is doesn't make me frustrated

beacuse the black night is our garden

on halloween night...

There voices drifted off as they turned the corner.

"Rin Len come back" luki yeld at them. With no answer he shouted their names again "RIN LEN". they started to run after them to find only rin and len staring at the manson comepletly dumbfoundead.

"WOW' len took a step foward.

"C-COOL" rin stampered out of amazment. They all walked to the door. Kaito tried to open the door ,but it was jammed.

"dam it's locked" he said with frustration in his voice as he fiddled with the handle angrly.

"come on lets go home" luka suggested turing around to head back. They all were about to follow when they heard a "click" then a "creek" the door opened slowly. They all just stood there for a minute shocked

"come on why are we standing here lets go inside" luki shouted exctidly as he ran in. And what they saw inside was imazing. The place was huge , about two times bigger than the vocaliod manson (which was realy saying some thing), it had a grand staircase leading to the up was goth victoran style and even with all the spiders webs and the covered up furnituer it was stile kind of beautiful in a dark way.

"come on lets go look around " luka shouted grabing luki's arm draging him to the nearest door .Every one went off in separate directions to explore the manson. You could hear their gasps of amasement through the old walls.

"the ball rooms lovely"

"man look at this library"

"this theater area so big"

After an hour of exploring it was only 10:00 P.M ,but they desided that they all should find rooms to sleep. Rin and len found a room that looked like it once belond to a young child. And kaito and luki got a room that seemed to have once been occupided by a boy about their age. Luka got the room that had clearly belond to a teen age girl. luka looked around in the closet which was filled with lovely (but out dated) clothes "wow" she thought to her self "who'd want to leave a place like this much less to leave clothing like this"

then a little vocie said "maybe the never left" luka jumped to look around ,but no one was there. "my head must play with me" luka thought "maybe I should go to bed "

* * *

11:00 pm

Luka was lying a wake in the bed, when she heard erie music coming from the ball went down stairs to investigate. When she opened the door to the ball room the music stopped. She walked up to the piano and touch the keys , they were warm someone had recently played it. Then she notest a red rose on the keys. She picked it up , but she realised with horror that it wasn't red petals it was a white rose died with blood. She dropped it and backed away slowly when something wrapped around her waste. She screamed hoping kaito would would hear and come running ,but their was no sign of his familiar blue hair.

* * *

11:05 pm

kaito was half-a-sleep lying a wake in his room when his room ,when in his room when heard luka screamed. He ran out of his room to see if she if she was ok. It seemed the others had heard and ran out of their rooms as well.

"were's luka" luki asked.

"I saw her heading to the theater" len replied out of breath from running.

"I hope she's ok" rin said panicky.

But, they'd find that she was anything ,but fine. They busted through the door ,but no one was there. The only trace of her maquraide mask and the bloody rose.

* * *

**the song is black cats of halloween **

**hope you i liked it **

**fav me**


	3. mirror mirror

11:00

Luka woke with a fright surprised she wasn't dead. She was in a beautiful room that was much like the others ,but stile special in it's own creepy. She walked over to the door to see if she could open it ,but it was locked. She notest a glass door which seemed to lead to a balcony opened the door and ran out nearly falling over the edge ,but see didn't care she was just grateful to see the sky. She was trying to finger out what happened. The last thing she remembered was screaming for kaito then blacking out.

"luka"a mysterous yet masculine voice called out pulling her from her thoughts. She turned around to see a tall dark finger with his long purple hair pulled back in to a pony tail.

"how do you know my name" she answered pushing her back in to the rail.

"Please you remember me right" he said stepping forward in to the light. His face showed an evil smirk and his fang like upper teeth were drench in fresh screamed at the site of the blood but he quickly silenced her by putting his hand over her mouth and whispering in to her ear "Shh my dear".He removed his hand and licked his lips whipping away the blood. She blushed as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"W-Who are you" she sputtered.

"Hmm so you really don't remember" he said looking at her with those sad yet threading eyes. He started stroking her cheek.

"N-No please just...". That's when something inside him snapped. He violently grabbed her wrist pulling her back into the room.

"how could you not remember me" he shouted he's indigo eyes becoming red "I loved you". Then he saw the fear in her eyes."what's wrong with me" he whispered to his self. He looked into the mirror ,no reflection, it had been so long since he saw his reflection. "I am sorry" then walked out the room locking the door behind."what am I doing" he thought to him self.

* * *

11:00

"Luka, Luka" the all shouted while looking around the theater.

"She's not here" Kaito said clearly stressed.

"calm down Kaito well find her" luki said trying to calm everyone down "lets look around some more"

"OK" the twins shouted simultaneously "We'll look in the bed rooms you and luki check the attic"

* * *

11:45

"Man why is this place so dusty" luki complained as he was looking behind the boxes.

"Well it is an attic" Kaito replied irritated from luki's complaining.

Kaito pulled the cover off a mirror. He put his hand against the glass , but then his reflection smiled an evil smile. It grabbed his wrist and pulled him in. His mirror image (he's exact opposite)stepped out of the mirror.

"thanks for switching with me" his evil twin said "you'll have one hell of a time"

"he Kaito are you ok" luki shouted across the attic.

"Yup I am fine" his twin turned around and winked at him "See Ya"

* * *

**his is were the romance comes in ,and also more horror **

**coment and fave ;)**


End file.
